Su Cuarta Etapa
by Rzadkosc Zgnilyt
Summary: Su hijo Starswirl, realmente una estrella mágica fuera de órbita, y su padre, una estrella apagada y desechada. Al menos criar una estrella mágica recibía sus ventajas, y aunque fuera su padre, su ciega estrella quería compartirle su encarnamiento en una, suele pasar que las estrellas mueren y se esmerilan, es imposible que siempre ilumine cierta hectárea, y a menudo, se apaga.


"Para mi hijo Starswirl, que las estrellas te lleven a tu sueño más grande: ser un gran hechicero".

—Tu padre, que te quiere.

* * *

¿Qué significaba el punto blanco alzarse al cielo?, era sencillo, no había nada alrededor que no fuera su propio resplandor, ¿su padre ya quería morirse?, ¿teniendo solamente treinta y cuatro años junto a su hijo de once? No, lo estaría si realmente el sonido hubiera cesado, el de la estrella, pero no lo hacía, era como un gallo, a cada rato producía un sonido sin ser silenciado, ¿era eso, el sonido de otro estrella al quererlo? Últimamente él soñaba con estrellas, y no siempre creía lo que veía más allá arriba, no sólo veía estrellas ya fuera de día o noche. Y no era resaca que él no intentará quitarse, a intervalos de tiempo le solicitaba un pitido, el pitido de una máquina, un llamado, sea lo que sea le piaba algo, y no era la simple idea de tener que organizar una serie de reglas en la que se prohibiera el uso de las estrellas, incluso si eso significaba verlas o tocarlas, ¿tocarlas? Quería prohibir todo rastro de ellas, quería dejar de verlas, a las estrellas, lo único que escuchaba y no hablaba, ¿era ésa su forma de verlas? Su hijo le reprocharía, pero él aún es muy joven, no podría entender lo que significaba trabajar toda la tarde y noche observando las estrellas, era como ver un ovillo de gusanos blancos en un mar negro, muchos, muchos ovillos de gusanos abrazados entre sí. Como ver un ojo sin pupila. Cada mañana en Canterlot le preguntaban sobre su estancia, él los enviaba directamente al Diablo, no quería ser molestado por un montón de estrellas entrometidas, odiaba de ése tipo. Y no significaba que tenía que amar estrellas de otro tipo, solamente detestaba unas más que otras, entre ellas las comerciantes y habladoras, pero no las calladas, ésas inertes estrellas estremecidas en un mar de brea, que no hacen nada más que observar lo que está si bien abajo o arriba de ellas, generalmente les importaba poco ver por los días, pero realmente alguna que otra se ocultaba en su cama y cobija, esas que los ponys llaman nubes; se levantan y las nubes se van, o bien, se disipan. Después de un rato siguen ahí, como si esperarán algo, su hijo de once Starswirl no sabría de ello, y aún así decidió llamarlo como una estrella. De alguna forma veía algo en ellas que no era de ésas tierras. Él mismo quería viajar con ellas y a la vez no, posiblemente había tenido bastantes sueños con estrellas que la cabeza se le había ido por el estanque, pero ser realistas suele ser más aburrida que estrellas imaginarias, esas que prenden mágicamente por la noche, una tarde están agotadas y al momento siguiente -¡Pum!-, centenares de estrellas aparecen en todo el cielo breado, como si ellas también tuvieran trabajo, como si allá arriba tuvieran al cielo como jefe, encomendándoles estar cierto tiempo allá, en el cielo de brea, para que nosotros, los ponys, gozáramos del espectáculo. Y es que solía ser cierto escuchar estrellas que brillaban y otras que dormían plácidamente apagándose. Para empezar, la imaginación de su hijo era excepcional y, comparada con la suya no era más que una pelea de un corpulento semental y otro flacucho, la verdad era que su padre siempre creía plácidamente en ver a las estrellas como cosas insignificantes en el cielo, aunque, suele pasar en el que de un día a otro, resulta ser cierto. Y cuando cumplió los doce, decidió encarnarse en una de ellas, Starswirl no era un simple joven que vivía de su padre campesino. Nunca pensó en trabajar en un establo o similar, pero su padre no hacía eso. Trabajaba en Canterlot, viendo las estrellas, estrellas dilatadas por el fulgor de su mismo reflejo proyectado por la luna, una imaginación excepcional, es ésa en la que la realidad y la ficción ni siquiera se rozan, pero realmente la idea sonaba pobre y más que nada, estúpida, pero solía pensar su padre de que, aunque pareciera imposible, había sementales en ellas, dentro de las estrellas, era como un féretro, pero encarnando unas estrellas, sonaba poco parcial y clisé, pero pensar en algo excepcional catalogaba a él y a su hijo como únicos, no como padre e hijo, pero sí como verdaderos soñadores, incluso cuando su padre no le importaba un comino platicar con una pequeña estrella de doce años, su hijo, su mago imaginario, su compañero soñador. Tenía que ver estrellas y soñar con ellas todo el tiempo, superando así la cuarta regla, la más pesada de todas, trabajar y seguir trabajando, ¿para quién?, pues para sus estrellas claro. Sus amas, sus jefes, sus hermanos, sus primos, sus amigos, su familia, las estrellas, su único don parcial en todo su mundo y fuera de él, el cielo de estrellas, su estrella de doce años mago y sus estrellas estrictas en el trabajo. Las más grande que cuidaba de ellas, la gobernante, y no hacía falta ponerles nombre a las estrellas, era simplemente una cosa que ellas ya portaban desde que murieron hace miles de años atrás. Como sucedía con él, con sus sueños de estrellas. Navegando en un mar de estrellas de alquitrán. Generalmente pensarían que estaban locos, las estrellas también, ¿quién se quedaría ahí en el cielo durante horas?, por supuesto ellas, las estrellas, no porque les pagan, si no por ser leales, ¿a quién? Pues a él, a Starswirl, a su líder, su soñador, su torbellino, su hermano, su mago. Así y de ésa forma confortando a su padre en la cuarta etapa de su vida, su cuarta etapa siendo un gran padre, y su segunda etapa siendo una verdadera estrella leal.Y por fortuna, su hijo Starswirl ya tenía la cuarta.

 **FIN.**


End file.
